This invention relates generally to exercise equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved exercise device of light weight and portable construction adapted for storage in a highly compact configuration, wherein the device can be deployed quickly and easily for use in performing a variety of different exercise routines.
While the invention generally relates to apparatus for the exercise of various muscle groups, in its preferred embodiment it more specifically relates to an exercise to alternatively condition three sets of muscles, i.e. the buttocks, calves and thighs of the lower human torso and, in other configurations the muscles of the upper human torso.
The muscles are exercised by pivoting a lever arm away from the body against a resistance force provided by an adjustably positioned resistance device which has an adjustable resistance force and is biased to return to its initial position after the user removes the applied exercise force. In addition to providing a resistance device having an adjustable force, the invention also is adjustable to varying positions to alter both resistance force characteristics and also to accommodate size differences of multiple users.